


When the Strong Break

by AJRedfern



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bellarke, Canon, Ep302, F/M, Kabby (implied), Kane PoV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:50:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJRedfern/pseuds/AJRedfern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bellamy Blake teaches Marcus Kane something about desperation, loyalty and unrealised feelings.</p><p>(Or the one where Marcus Kane slowly comes to realise what we've all known since season 1)</p><p>*Ep. 302 from Kane's POV.*</p><p> </p><p>  <strong> *Winner of the Bellarke Fanfiction 2016 Awards for Best Canon Oneshot* </strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Strong Break

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again :)
> 
> Written for ebbnfloww on tumblr - this is all her fault ;)
> 
> Also, unbeta'd and I claim responsibility for all mistakes - I'm so sorry!

_When the strong break,_  
_Brace for impact._  
_When the strong break,_  
_Turn your eyes to the sky for angels will fall._  
_When the strong break,_  
_Prepare for war._  
   
'It's time.'  
   
 Indra's statement pulls Kane out of his thoughts.  
   
The Grounder chief meets his gaze steadily, unblinkingly.  
   
She is, technically, the enemy. She's intimidating, gifted with a blade and seems to show no real emotion unless she's in battle. But she has not given him any reason not to trust her word. And she was the one who cut Lincoln free. She might be helping for her own purposes but they share the same mission. He knows Indra's right - had hoped she wouldn't be, but she is. There's no other choice. Not if they want to have a chance of saving Clarke Griffin.  
   
He nods, a quick jerk of his head -  'I'll call him in.' -  and sets his radio's frequency for Rover One and Bellamy Blake.  
   
Bellamy's voice when he finally answers is rough with tension and their conversation is quick and terse. Kane closes his eyes in resignation when Bellamy informs him that they had used lethal force on Ice Nation scouts. Across him, Indra tenses but she remains silent. They both know that this peace is not holding, that it was already splintering and would soon break. This is not the first fracture nor will it be the last.  
   
Right now, they need to stop the next fissure before it happens - the one that will mean the life of a girl and the start of a war.  
   
As Kane clips his radio back to his belt, Indra pushes past him and into the foliage.  
   
'You should have told him before this.' she tells him quietly as she passes.  
   
'We didn't have a lock on Clarke's whereabouts.' he states calmly, following the Trikru leader, 'Bellamy's dealing with enough. I didn't want to lay this on him until it was necessary.'  
   
'He would have wanted to know.'  
   
Yes, he would have.  
   
Kane knows that all those mapping runs Bellamy had taken wasn't purely for Arkadia's database. Whether he admits it or not, Bellamy has been looking for Clarke for the last three months. And Kane had watched as Bellamy became more and more withdrawn each day he returns to the camp without Clarke. The absence of the girl who had damaged herself to save their people was breaking him slowly.  
   
His impression of Bellamy after landing had been none too favourable. Of course he had known of the boy - remembered the impressive reports on him during his time as a Cadet, signed his dismissal papers, scoured his file after the attack on Jaha. But his first real interaction with Bellamy showed him something very different from the boy on paper.  Brash, aggressive, undisciplined. Kane had found the younger man to have a utter lack of respect for authority and there was no hiding he had an explosive temper.  
   
What Kane had failed to see at the time was Bellamy's unwavering loyalty to their people - and his ability to use that temper to their advantage. His protectiveness of the surviving members of the 100 was matched by their loyalty to him. That in itself was telling. He had a streak of self-sacrifice that ran a mile wide. He had passion which accounted for the brashness and impatience. He was intelligent. Fluid on his feet. A quick learner. Unafraid of hard, back-breaking work and unhesitant to lend a hand where it was needed.  
   
And, God help him, Bellamy amuses him - exasperated amusement, perhaps, but he'll take humour where he can find it on the ground. Kane's never met anyone who could say 'Yes, sir.' and mean 'Fuck your rules.' quite so clearly as Bellamy Blake. The boy has a gift with words unspoken.   
   
Now that Kane has a better read on him and he also sees that Bellamy is the kind of person whose will and heart can only be limited by the human body's endurance. He wonders if Bellamy understands just how dangerous those characteristics can be - how dangerous that makes him.  
   
But even a formidable will can be tested.  
   
Kane is no stranger to cold brutality in the name of survival. Blank faced sentences. Bloodless executions. On the Ark, his line of work taught him that you needed ice in your veins to retain your sanity. On the ground, it had been Clarke and Bellamy who taught him that brutality also had heat.  
   
Clarke and Bellamy - blood splattered, battle scarred, faces much too young for eyes much too haunted, making choices that would shatter their spirits and suffering through enough physical and psychological damage to break even the most battle-hardened.  
   
Upon Kane's release by Lexa and his return to the camp, Kane had been greeted by Abby but it was they who stood at the gates. It was Bellamy who cautioned him, Clarke who ran an assessing eye over him for injuries. Even if Kane had not known that the two had been responsible for the First Drop, he would have still deduced that they were a unit in power. Perhaps it was his training as a solider - he recognises authority when he sees it. And with Clarke and Bellamy, it had been apparent.  
   
The tie between them was evident in the way they moved around each other - always aware of the other's presence or absence and adjusting accordingly. Kane has seen military teams move with less sync than Bellamy and Clarke in the too short time he had with them. It was evident in their ability to communicate in glances seconds long. In their absolute trust and belief in each other. Perhaps Clarke was able to send Bellamy into the belly of Mount Weather because she was shaped by her upbringing on the Ark, it's brutal approach to the greater good  and a Grounder Commander's philosophy.  
   
But Kane cannot believe, then or now, that Clarke would have made the choice she had if she hadn't thought that Bellamy wouldn't be able to execute the mission successfully and come home alive.  
   
Her trust in him was well placed. So well placed in fact, that the mountain fortress that survived the apocalypse fell.  
   
They made a dangerously effective team. And under all the scars of war, their relationship ran deeper. They had landed in a world where war was a way of life, where survival meant your life, your soul or your sanity. In this storm, they drew strength from each other when their own failed. He had once remarked to Clarke that she had done an admirable job of keeping everyone alive. Her instant response was that she couldn’t have done it without Bellamy.  
   
Their loyalty to each other seemed to know no bounds. A lesser person may have not been able to allow Clarke to walk away from her people. Bellamy did. And he did so at his own expense. Bellamy bore it quietly, stoically, but every passing day, Clarke's absence ate at him. It was obvious - you just had to know where to look.  
   
 Despite himself, Kane had become fond of the boy, trusted and respected the man he was becoming, and the way Bellamy was keeping everyone at hand's length was starting to worry him. He understood it, but that did not make him worry any less.

So yes, he knows Bellamy would have wanted to know about Clarke. But Kane could not bring himself to place even more weight on shoulders that are already weighed down.  
   
'What good would have done him to know that Clarke was being hunted and we had no idea where she was?' he asks Indra quietly as the tunnel appears through the undergrowth. 'Now we do and we can do something about it.'  
   
The dark hulk of the Rover comes into sight, slows and parks at the entrance of the tunnel, two figures getting off cautiously.  
   
The figures blur into the darkness of the tunnel before their figures step and slow into the dim light at it's mouth.  
   
Bellamy.  
   
Monty Green.  
   
Both boys are carrying their weapons hot, fingers on triggers, their faces drawn as they trade murmurs. Kane has only a second to wonder what had transpired on that mapping run when Bellamy comes forward, hand out, eyes flicking to Indra.  
   
‘Sir,’ he begins, ‘before you say anything, there was a good reason –‘  
   
‘We’ll deal with that later.’ Kane interrupts, meeting the younger man’s worried gaze with a reassuring half-smile.  
   
He and Indra stop in front of them and the boys glance at each quickly in confusion. But Bellamy’s attention lingers on Indra. Had there been more time, Kane would have found a way to ease the boy into the matter.  
   
‘This is about Clarke.’ he says quietly.  
   
Monty's attention snaps to Bellamy and his glance on the other boy is worried, too knowing and anxious.  
   
‘What about her?’ Bellamy asks immediately, voice dropping an octave, guard visibly falling .  
   
When Kane hesitates, Indra shifts beside him.  
   
‘She’s being hunted.’ she bluntly states.  
   
Tension ripples through the small group in a strange tremor and it causes the hairs on the back of Kane’s neck to stand.  
   
‘By who?’ Monty asks, brows drawn in worry.  
   
Bellamy remains silent but there is a storm brewing in his eyes.  
   
Indra’s hard gaze finally moves from Bellamy to the other boy. ‘By everyone.’  
   
That strange vibrating tension ripples outwards again.  
   
Bellamy slowly becomes the focus of everyone’s attention as they all look to him but he still doesn’t speak.  
   
His face has become haggard and his dark eyes are wide, fixed unseeing on the forest behind Kane and Indra. Terror bleeds into the lines of his face, into his eyes. But then his jaw clenches, his brows draw down, and it is rage that washes over his face, turning his features feral, cruel.  
   
It was the most emotion Kane had ever seen him show in a while and it's startling, shockingly so. Then, Bellamy’s features flicker and Kane watches, almost fascinated, as the man’s face turns hard, blank, cold.  
   
This is the Bellamy of the months past, the man who was shut down so tight that it seemed almost improbable that he could ever fully smile again.  
   
‘Where is she?’ he asks quietly, eyes back on Kane.  
   
‘We don’t know for sure, yet.’ Kane confesses and lifts a hand when Bellamy’s eyes narrow, ‘Indra says a woman matching her description was seen near Sector 6 two days ago. We’ve got a good idea where she’s going.’  
   
Bellamy is turning, moving, before Kane even finishes speaking.  
   
‘Let’s move.’ he orders shortly over his shoulder, long legs already eating up the distance towards the Rover. ‘Monty, you’re up.’  
   
Monty glances at him, nods at Indra, before he jogs after Bellamy, his silhouette joining the taller boy’s in the tunnel.  
   
Kane exhales heavily and makes to follow but Indra’s hand stays him.  
   
‘Perhaps you were right.’ she says softly, eyes on Bellamy’s retreating back. ‘It would have done no good to have told him until now.’  
   
****

 Sometimes it is the abstract things that bring Clarke's absence into glaring relief, Kane thinks to himself as he tries not to sigh.

Like her ability to soften Bellamy's blunt words. Her ability to remind the man of the delicacies of a political relationship with a press of her arm against his.  
   
While there is a definite respect between Indra and Bellamy, the boy does not bother to temper the bitterness in his tone. Luckily for the delicate peace between their clans, Indra has become surprisingly harder than most to incite.  
   
‘It’s not a kill order.’ she retorts without heat. ‘It’s a bounty. Clarke's a symbol. She's known as Wanheda – the Commander of Death.’  
   
Clarke is a girl, Kane thinks, his jaw going tight.  A living breathing girl who, regardless of what she has accomplished or how strong she is, is out there, with no one at her back and a price on her head.  
   
In Kane’s peripheral view, Bellamy and Monty glance at each other.  
   
‘The Ice Nation guys we killed were asking about ‘Wanheda’', Bellamy says, profile tilted towards Indra behind him, eyes slightly narrowed, 'They were looking for Clarke. Why?'  
   
‘My people believe,’ Indra explains, ‘that when you kill someone, you get their power. Kill Wanheda and you command death.’  
   
Kane silently watches as Bellamy shakes his head and he lowers his gaze. The line of his profile is hard, jaw clenched. It is as if he is thinking of Clarke, of the girl he knew and he was trying to reconcile her with this image the Grounders have created.  
   
Seeing this, Kane cannot keep silent anymore. 'She's just one girl.'  
   
'So is the Commander.' Indra throws back. 'What Clarke did at Mount Weather weakened her. The Ice Nation is emboldened - their Queen wants Clarke's power. If her people believes she has it, she'll break the Coalition to start a war.' Her eyes flicker, the scar on her dark skin thrown into relief. 'I can't let that happen.'  
   
Bellamy catches Kane's attention. The younger man is quiet, head turned to towards the window but as Indra speaks, his gaze drops to his hands and they clench down on the gun in his lap. And Kane remembers that, technically, there is more than one Wanheda. That two more can lay claim to that title and they were sitting in that vehicle right now.  
   
The Rover jolts as Monty slows. 'Welcome to Sector 7. Where to now?'  
   
'If she's here, she'll need supplies.' Indra instructs, 'We'll start at the trading post.'  
   
****

They did not find the trading post that night.  
   
They found Farm Station instead.  
   
Or rather, Farm Station found them.  
   
There's relief, reunion and mourning.  
   
Kane watches Monty in his mother's arms as grief washes over him. He did not know Monty's father - his grief was for the boy. For the son and the mother who are left behind, for the family that has lost a limb and would always feel it's ghost. He thinks of his own mother and it forces his eyes away from Monty and Hannah to focus on the people around them  
   
They were an edgy group, constantly on alert, eyes moving to Indra much too often. But Kane cannot fault them too much - from the look and sound of them, things had been very difficult for the survivors of Farm Station. However, their obvious hate towards a quietly tense Indra concerns him.  
   
The group's battle cry to 'Grounder Killers, one and all.' is still echoing in the air when Bellamy appears next to Pike.  
   
'Hate to cut this short,' he tells Kane, not sparing Pike a glance, an edge of impatience in his voice, 'but we're here to find Clarke.'  
   
Despite Bellamy's words, Kane has not forgotten their original mission. But Bellamy is clearly uneasy with the time they had lost and it is starting to show in his voice. Before he can say anything, however, Pike is turning to the younger man.  
   
'Clarke Griffin?' he enquires, surprise and recognition on his face.  
   
Like a whip, Bellamy's attention snaps to Pike and he nods.  
   
'Yeah.' Pike says, evidently amused, 'Well. If only all my Earth Skills students were as good as her.'  
   
 Bellamy breaks out in a sudden grin and Kane's eyebrows rise before they draw down in consideration as Kane takes in the strangely proud look on the younger man's face.  
   
'It's good to see you, sir.' Bellamy smirks at his former teacher.  
   
'Yeah, you too.' Pike laughs as he takes the boy's extended hand and pumps it, Bellamy still grinning.  
   
It occurs to Kane that he can't remember the last time he had seen Bellamy smile like this - open and unrestrained. And it reminds Kane of how young Bellamy is, how young Clarke is, Monty, Jasper, Raven, Miller - all those who had sacrificed most for their people. How young the heroes of Arkadia really are.  
   
There's an inexplicable sadness to that.  
   
Kane turns away from his thoughts, from Bellamy and Pike, and signals to a Farm Station man, 'Move the tree.'  
   
'Help them.' Pike orders the others as Bellamy finally moves away, jogging back to the fallen tree.  
   
The Farm Station group snap into action and Kane watches as Bellamy waits for Monty to join him. The two brace against the tree trunk and wait as the others get into position.  
   
As Kane watches, his mind returns to Bellamy. He understands that Clarke's absence is hardly discussed in front of Bellamy openly. That the girl is only mentioned when absolutely necessary. Unlike Abby, Clarke's name seems to only bring  tightness to the boy's face.  
   
However, it also occurs to Kane that any mention of Clarke is in regards to what her choices - that no one had actually talked about the girl herself.  
   
Kane wonders if making Bellamy smile was as simple as saying a kind word about Clarke.  
   
He also begins to wonder at the implication of this.  
   
A Farm Station warrior moving in behind Indra turns his attention outward and Kane turns to Pike.  
   
'Sixty three?' he asks, uneasy about the way the man looks at the Trikru chief. 'Farm Station had over three times that number.'  
   
Kane realises his mistake too late when the other man glances at Indra again.  
   
'We landed with that number too.' Pike informs him, eyes turning to the woman meaningfully.  
   
There's no fear in Indra's face as she meets Pike's accusing eyes but there is sadness in the lines of her face. Kane knows that Indra understands that the Station would not have only been carrying adults.  
   
'The Ice Nation can be ruthless.' she offers Pike. 'Take pride in the number you saved.'  
   
In an attempt to ease the rising tension, Kane formally introduces her to Pike. He explains the chief's affiliation with their people and Pike seems satisfied, but Kane worries. Too much blood has been spilt for hate. Farm Station has been through much, he can see that. But if they wanted to peace, these new additions to Arkadia must learn that not all Grounders are like the ones they have come across.  
   
The ground was home to others before any of them landed.  
   
There's another tense exchange between Farm Station and Trikru before -  
   
'Kane.'  
   
He turns at Bellamy's call. Behind the boy, the tree has been shifted enough for the Rover to pass unhindered.  
   
'It's time to go.' Bellamy states, striding towards them, gun strap already on his shoulder.  
   
His voice brooks no argument. Any humour that had been on his face earlier is completely gone. It is now replaced by a hard focus and a new urgency, an urgency that is reflected in the roughness of his usually fluid movements.  
   
As if in response to that urgency, a glint of blonde hair flashes through Kane's memory, a tired smile, sombre blue eyes.  
   
He moves.  
   
****  
   
It is a tense ride in the back of the Rover - Kane and Indra on one side, Pike and Hannah facing them.  
   
No one speaks except for Indra's quiet directions to Monty.  
   
Bellamy has a knee propped against the dashboard of the Rover, his rifle in his lap. He seems watchful but relaxed enough. Until Kane sees the muscle ticking in his jaw, the finger that taps out a silent rhythm against the barrel of his gun, the tense line of his neck.  
   
Kane frowns.  
   
He knew that Bellamy would one day not be able to sustain the pressure of keeping up a façade, of keeping his emotions locked down. He's just not built like that. What worries Kane is the explosion that will inevitably follow when that dam breaks.  
   
The Rover swerving into a turn distracts Kane from his line of thought and he braces as the vehicle jerks to a jarring stop in the middle of a dirt path. A way out, he can see the trading post. As they pile out quietly, a crash sounds from inside the post and a woman's cry rings out before it's cut chillingly short.  
   
Before anyone else can move, Bellamy straightens from his jump from the Rover and surges into a run, heading for the building.  
   
Goddamn it.  
   
Swearing, Kane follows, hissing orders at the rest to watch the trees and cover them as he takes off after Bellamy.  
   
He catches up when the younger man slows, jerks him back by the arm. 'Son, if that's Clarke in there, we –‘  
   
Bellamy barely acknowledges him, eyes fixed on the building, swinging his weapon around. There's a thrum under his skin that makes Kane release his arm.  
   
'It's not her.' Bellamy mutters, eyes flicking up to meet his before returning to the trading post where crashes and thuds are still heard. 'That wasn't her voice.'  
   
Frustration. Worry. Relief.  
   
'Shit.' Kane checks his weapon, releases its safety.  
   
Indra joins them and Bellamy's eyes flick to her.  
   
'I'm going in.' Bellamy tells them quietly, barely looking up for Kane's nod, before he's moving forward again on quiet feet.  
   
Bellamy crouches near the door, rifle at his shoulder, Indra at his side, machete drawn, and Kane reaches over him, pushes it open.  
   
A Grounder man is looming over a figure on the floor at the end of the building, words falling heavy and threatening from his mouth.  
   
Bellamy's bullet finds its mark without fail and the man jerks, staggers before crashing to the floor. Kane and Indra follow Bellamy into the building as the blonde woman rises shakily from the floor, wide, wary eyes fixed on them, her bloody face a multitude of bruises and swelling flesh.  
   
Jesus. The man did a number on her.  
   
She seems reluctant to give them any information, even when Indra joins the group, especially when Pike joins the conversation.  
   
'English.' the man snaps when Indra addresses the blonde woman.  
   
Irritation crawls up Kane's spine and Bellamy's neck snaps around so fast to the former teacher that Kane fully expects him to snarl back. A quick look at the Grounder women tell him that having Pike around was not going to help and Bellamy's temper was starting to strain.  
   
Shit.  
   
He turns, calmly instructs Pike to check the area with Hannah and Monty, aware of Bellamy's tense presence at his back and the women's wary looks. Once the man had left, Indra attempts to draw information from the blonde.  
   
But she is uncooperative. However, her venomous look at the dead man on the floor lifts Kane's hopes. She may know of Clarke but is just unwillingly to say. This may be the first real break they've had and they just needed a way to get her to -  
   
'Please.' Bellamy whispers and his voice is soft, quietly pleading. 'She's in danger.'  
   
It's the closest Kane has ever heard Bellamy Blake come to begging and the sound of it tightens his chest.  
   
The blonde woman stills, her eyes fly to Bellamy and whatever she sees in his face makes her pause. Her bruised jaw tilts and she takes in the man before her, his face, his clothes, his demeanor before she finally speaks. 'You are Skaikru?'  
   
'Yeah.' Bellamy confirms, stepping in closer to her.  
   
The woman's eyes shift away from him but it only takes a heartbeat before they rise again to meet Bellamy's. 'She was here last night.'  
   
There it is.  
   
Kane moves, steps up next to Bellamy, whose relief is almost palpable. His questions to the woman come rapidly, but she has seemed to have lost her reservations after Bellamy's plea, and she answers them quickly enough.  
   
Bellamy keeps silent during the exchange but Kane can't help notice that when the woman is not speaking to Kane, her eyes keep returning to Bellamy.  
   
He does not dwell on it - not when she says that another bounty hunter was in play. A bounty hunter from the Ice Nation.  
   
Kane's stomach drops and Bellamy jerks, throwing him a look.  
   
They need to move.  
   
Now.  
   
'I hope you find her.' the woman says fiercely but she's not looking at Kane.  
   
She's talking directly to Bellamy.  
   
The tension coming from Bellamy softens and he finally speaks, gives her a nod, 'Thank you.'  
   
Then footsteps sound and Kane turns as Monty strides in.  
   
'Good news.' the boy says as they join him, 'I found fresh tracks.'  
   
'Great.' Bellamy replies before Kane can say anything. Any trace of the gentleness he had spoken to the woman with has vanished - his voice has turned hard and impatient, 'Start the Rover.'  
   
'That's the bad news.' Monty stops Bellamy before he can stride past him, 'Too many trees.' His eyes flick to Kane, 'We have to go on foot.'  
   
Bellamy breathes in audibly, a growl caught in his throat, and Kane sees the frustration that flashes across his hard face. The tension that had never really left his shoulders since yesterday seems to coil tighter.

He's losing it.  
   
Travelling on foot is going to slow them down and the bounty hunter could have hours of a head-start on them.  
   
God, they could lose Clarke before they even have a chance of finding her.

****  
   
It is only when they are back in the forest, moving at a light jog, Pike leading their group, Kane bringing up the rear, that his mind returns to the woman at the trading post.  
   
She seemed to have known Clarke as more than an acquaintance. It was almost certain that they had been lovers, and Kane wonders if Clarke had spoken of Bellamy to her.  
   
He wonders if Clarke had mentioned enough of him that the woman could have made the connection between Clarke's disappearance and Bellamy's arrival.  That would have certainly explained her reaction to Bellamy and why she had relented so easily at his plea. She had been beaten bloody and had refused to give Clarke up - Kane doubts they could have gotten any information out of her if something had not shifted, if she hadn't recognised something in Bellamy that turned her wariness into trust.  
   
Or perhaps, Kane thinks, gaze shifting from the trees to Bellamy ahead of him, Clarke did not speak of Bellamy at all.  
   
Bellamy, despite all his walls, despite all his careful restraint, cannot hide that he cares for Clarke Griffin. It's written in his impatience, in the harshness of his voice, in his sharp movements, in the tension in his body. But perhaps the woman had also read it through the plea in his voice, the gentleness of his tone, the stillness with which he held himself. Perhaps the woman was able to read that in him despite the fact that she had never met him, didn’t know anything of him. Perhaps she was able to see that the man standing before her cared enough about Clarke to risk going deep into hostile territory in an attempt to protect her and that is why she trusted him - why she wanted him to find her.  
   
Perhaps Clarke didn’t need to speak of Bellamy when Bellamy's actions can speak for themselves.  
   
A prickle of unease runs up his neck and something tells Kane that he needs to keep a closer eye on Bellamy.  
   
****  
   
It is midday when the tracks lead them out of the forest and into open land, grass near taller than a man in some places.  
   
As they break out of the tree line and into the unprotected openness of the field, Indra takes the lead.  
   
It is quiet but for the faint echo of bird song in the trees they have left behind and buzz of insects in the sun warmed air.  
   
Then, out of the peace, chaos breaks.  
   
They hear the Ice Nation war drums, feel the earth tremble under their feet, see the bodies of Ice Nation scouts lying only feet away.  
   
If they are found, Clarke won't be the only life lost to the Ice Nation.  
   
Adrenaline surging, Kane drops to a knee, rifle trained in the direction of the approaching army, as the others snap into motion, dragging away the bodies they would be held accountable for. To his left, Bellamy takes up position before -  
   
'Wait.' Bellamy orders, rifle rising to eye level, 'Two people at twelve o'clock.'  
   
From his position, Kane turns his head to see Bellamy using the sniper scope to narrow in on the figures in the distance.  
   
Bellamy stills. Lowers his rifle. 'It's Clarke.'  
   
The only warning Kane gets is Bellamy shifting on his feet.   
   
Then he's breaking formation, disregarding Kane's hissed order to stop, and to Kane's disbelief, takes off directly towards the path of the approaching Grounder army.  
   
Christ, what the hell is he thinking?  
   
Kane curses, coming to his feet as Bellamy evades Monty's attempt to grab him, darting through the grass. Kane knows he'll never catch him, heart-beat in his ears as Bellamy scales the remains of a wooden structure easily and keeps going.  
   
Goddamn it, he's going to be seen.  
   
Then Pike is rising out of the grass and directly into Bellamy's path. Too late, Bellamy tries to side step him but he must know he can't get past as the other man catches him with a hand against his chest.  
   
'Get out of my way!'  
   
Raw, desperate, almost cracking with frustration, Bellamy's voice reaches Kane above the drums of the army as Pike pushes Bellamy back again, trying to restrain a building storm with bare hands.  
   
'Hey, hey, hey.' Pike attempts to bring rationality back into the situation. 'You'll never make it in time.'

Jesus Christ, what has gotten into his head? He's got to know that he'd be dead before he reaches Clarke.  
   
Monty joins them. 'He's right.' he tells Bellamy who is still focused on the swaying grass up ahead, 'Look.'  
   
Bellamy finally tears his gaze away and turns to where Monty is facing, jerking up his rifle to get a better look at the tips of the banners appearing above the grass.  
   
'No way we get across without being seen.' Monty mutters.  
   
Kane comes to a stop next to Indra and Hannah who are crouching over the bodies of the scouts. He keeps an eye on the approaching army but he's close enough to help Monty and Pike contain Bellamy if needed.  
   
Bellamy swings it back into Clarke's direction. His back is turned but Kane could still almost see the tension, the frustration and the indecision thrumming under his skin.  
   
'We should lay low, let the army pass,' Pike urgently tells him, 'and then we find Clarke.'  
   
To Kane's relief, Bellamy doesn't clock his former teacher with the butt of his rifle and instead lowers it, staring at Pike. His profile is tight, his chest is moving with too much strain for so short a run, and his eyes shift again to the grass beyond Pike, jaw ticking. The look on Bellamy's face is enough to make Kane tense, dig in the soles of his boots into the earth, preparing to cut Bellamy off if he tries to run again.  
   
But he doesn't.  
   
'Guys,' Monty calls, cutting the tension, 'there's a cave.'  
   
Thank Christ.  
   
'We just got lucky.' Pike mutters and claps Bellamy on the arm.  
   
Bellamy, jaw clenched, snaps forward to help Hannah and Pike move one body and Kane breathes out in relief.  
   
As he is crouching, Indra steps up next to him.  
   
'I can't go with you.' she informs him urgently.  
   
'Why?' he asks, straightening quickly at her tone.  
   
She shakes her head, 'Ice Nation has crossed the border.' she hisses, 'They're marching against my Commander - I have to warn her.'  
   
Kane inhales, nods. 'We'll get Clarke.' he promises.  
   
'You better.' Indra shoots back. 'If the Ice Queen gets her first, she'll be dead.' she rocks back on her feet, 'And we'll be at war.'  
   
With that parting, she turns and disappears rapidly into the tall grass.  
   
Kane turns to watch the tips of war banners over the grass, glances at Bellamy whose features are still too tight.  
   
A voice in his head wonders if there’s more going on below the surface of his skin than he’s letting on.  
   
****  
   
'We're losing her.'  
   
Kane turns away from Pike as Bellamy moves in close.

His concern for Bellamy is starting to solidify into lead in his stomach.

Bellamy has been on edge for the past hour. Constantly shifting on his feet, always moving like  tension had manifested claws and were scraping them across his skin, fingers wrapped too tight around his gun, impatience carved into the lines of his face, the set of his mouth, hot eyes returning, always returning, to the mouth of the cave.  
   
Kane understands Bellamy’s edginess but while the drums have quieted, the army has stopped to rest in the field beyond them. There was no way to move out without being seen. It’s just too dangerous. He doesn’t tell Bellamy this though – the boy had been ready to run into the path of the army itself while they marched – Kane doubts he would care that they are camped right outside their doorstep.  
   
So, he offers what comfort he can and places a hand on the agitated boy’s shoulder, squeezing it briefly. ‘Save your energy.’  
   
‘He’s right, son.’ Pike agrees firmly, ‘You’ll need your energy for what comes later.’  
   
Again, irritation flashes through Kane and he pushes it down quickly. Perhaps Pike’s treatment of Indra is affecting his view of the man and Pike had meant to sound encouraging, not condescending.  
   
Bellamy glances at Pike, mouth tight, brows drawn. He doesn’t reply, just throws Kane a look before turning away again. Kane watches him move away towards the mouth of the cave, dropping to sit on the boulder closest to the entrance.  
   
He seems to be trying to follow orders but Kane doesn’t miss the way Bellamy scrubs a hand down his face agitatedly. Or the way he leans forward to rest his elbows on his knees, vision narrowed down to the army camped out, ready to surge to his feet the second it was clear. Or that his shoulders are tight and his fingers keep clenching and unclenching on his gun.  
   
A rational person would wait until the army moved and Bellamy is impatient and brash, but he is not stupid. Then again, Kane thinks uneasily, Bellamy might not be stupid but he doesn’t seem to care much for rationality right now.  
   
God, they couldn’t have a loose cannon on this mission.  
   
It seems that seeing Clarke had snapped something in Bellamy. As if her appearance had broken through the steel barricade he had carefully laid around his emotions and the crash it makes as it shatters is the sound of the raw desperation that had been Bellamy’s voice as he tried to get by Pike to get to her.  
   
In three months, nothing else had come close to denting it. Now, at a blonde girl’s ghost touch, its remains are scattered around Bellamy’s feet. Its absence bares the core that Bellamy hides – the true extent of his anger, his despair, his pain, the darkness that is swirling around him.

God, Clarke, he needs you.  
   
 ****

Kane can feel his temper slipping.

He swallows it back, turns to Pike. 'We established a truce. We need to think about perception.'

Pike stares at him disbelievingly. 'We need to think about what happens when the Grounders break that truce - because they will.'

'They are not all the same.' Kane presses, striving for calm. 'We need to find a way to live together if -'

'Oh crap.'

Monty's muttered curse has Kane turning around.

The boy is crouching near the bodies at the mouth of the cave, a jacket in his hand. 'Bellamy, what are you doing?'

Bellamy.

Kane spins back around, searching the back of the cave but he already knows he'll only find Hannah. She stares back at him, rising from her seat, and ice and disbelief forms a hard ball in his stomach.

'Goddamn it, Bellamy!' he snaps.

He's gone.

'He must have gone to see if the army had moved.' Pike mutters. 'He couldn't have just left.'

It's a reasonable suggestion but Pike doesn't understand. Doesn't understand Clarke and Bellamy, who they are and the lengths they have gone to for each other - Bellamy leaving is very possible.

'He went after Clarke.' Kane bites out, grabbing his rifle, 'He's has no backup and -'

'There's an army of Grounders -'

'What makes you think Bellamy cares about that?' Monty interrupts, carrying Bellamy's jacket back to them. 'It's Clarke. She's out there. Now, so is he. In Ice Nation gear.'

God, no.

Even Bellamy can't be this reckless - he couldn't have done something so dangerous.

But Kane remembers that he can and has. That he once survived in a nest of enemies by donning another's uniform.

God, Bellamy, what are you doing?

'He's going to get himself killed.' Pike mutters, staring at Bellamy's jacket. 'I know he -'

'It's Clarke.' Monty repeats as if that explains Bellamy's actions perfectly.

'It's not that simple, son.' Pike says gently.

But Monty just looks at him. 'It is to him.'

Something about the boy's voice and his words trigger something in Kane.

The events leading up to this flash through Kane's mind in vivid detail – the thrumming agitation that had vibrated through Bellamy’s body, the pleading looks, the wild eyes, the snapping words - everything he knew or assumed about Bellamy and Clarke.  
   
And it clicks into place – everything clicks into place with a grinding force that nearly forces him to take a step back.  
   
Of course Bellamy would go after Clarke.  
   
Of course he would risk life and limb to follow her.

He's been losing control ever since she left, it's all but gone now and it makes perfect sense.  
   
Because Bellamy's tie to Clarke wasn't just a bond created by the responsibility and the tragedy they shared. It went deeper than that. It went so much deeper than Kane had originally thought.  
   
God, how could he not see it before?

He had only known them as a unit for a very short time before they were separated - he had not known Bellamy half as well back then and Clarke had seemed eons away from the girl he had known on the Ark. It was possible that all he had picked up back then was the connection between them - not it's depth.  
   
Entering unknown territory on incomplete information was dangerous. If he had seen this before it was too late, he would have kept a closer eye on Bellamy.  
   
He knew Bellamy and Clarke were close - everyone knew that. He knew Bellamy would increase their chances of finding Clarke because of his skills and because he was, for a lack of a better word, her partner. He knew their relationship was grounded in trust and genuine love - they have gone through too much, have leaned and depended on each other's strengths too often. He thought the man he brought on this mission was reflective of that - a friend, a confident, a partner.  
   
But he was wrong - God, he was wrong.  
   
Because the man they brought to find Clarke was the man in love with her.  
   
And that changes things.  
   
That complicates things.  
   
That makes every choice they make from here on out more precarious.  
   
Because the man Bellamy is thinks with his heart. And if Clarke owns that heart, near nothing can stop Bellamy now - not danger, not rational thought, not the imminence of death. He would not let Clarke go easily - not if there's breath left in his body. Bellamy won't stop. Not until he's forced to.  
   
Not unless he's dead.  
   
The kicker of it all is, Kane doesn't think Bellamy even knows the real reason he's willing to die for Clarke Griffin.  
   
'Sir.'

Kane looks up at Monty. The boy's eyes are worried, anxious.

'He'll be fine.' he assures Monty as best as he can. 'If they had caught him, we would have heard something by now.'

Before anyone else can say anything, a horn blows in the distance.

The army is moving.

'Get ready.' Kane instructs everyone. 'We're going after Bellamy.'

God, don't let them be too late.

****

They find him staggering through the forest.  
   
Relief locks Kane's limbs and as he slows, Monty darts forward like an arrow.  
   
Bellamy looks back when Monty calls his name, but he doesn't stop. He staggers against the trunk of a tree only to lurch forward again, still moving forward.  
   
He's hurt.  
   
Kane regains speed. 'He's here.' he tells Pike and Hannah over his shoulder, 'We told you to wait for the army to move.' he calls out as he comes up to Monty and Bellamy.  
   
'What happened?' Monty asks, horror edging his tone, hand around his friend's arm.  
   
Kane forgets whatever he is going to say to Bellamy when he gets a better look at the younger man's leg. His hand is clamped against this thigh, but blood seeps steadily from under Bellamy's fingers, drenching the material and turning it black from thigh to knee.  
   
Jesus.  
   
He shouldn't even be able to stand in that condition.

'I almost had her.' Bellamy grinds out between gasped breaths.

He's drenched in sweat, struggling to breathe and Kane can barely believe that he had managed to walk the distance he did with that wound.

Then he remembers that this is the same man that leapt across him to knock a cup from Clarke's hand that could have contained poison. That he had moved before anyone else had, that his first thought had been Clarke and the drink she was holding. That this is the same man that held enraged armed Grounders back from Clarke with his body as the only shield. That he had walked through an army of enemy Grounders to get to her. And the blood stained distance between the underground station where Clarke had been held and here became not so hard to believe.

Kane sees the way Bellamy keeps scanning the trees, the way he's struggling to get his feet firmly planted, and he turns. 'Pike, find a trail.'

But the other man is already shaking his head. 'It's useless. He's knows he's being followed now.'

It's over, Kane realises numbly.

They've lost Clarke.

Oh God, they've lost Clarke.

Bellamy staggers upright, and to Kane's incredulity, tries to push past him, clearly disregarding Pike's words, his near-useless leg and determined to keep going.

Jesus Christ, he's really not going to stop until he's dead.

He snaps forward, grabs Bellamy by the shoulder, yanks him back.

'Hey.' he murmurs, leaning down to meet Bellamy's wild eyes. 'You can't even walk.'

'So, what - we give up?' Bellamy gasps out, chest straining under the pain and with the effort to breathe. The helpless rage in his face is heart-wrenching. 'We let them kill her?'

He yanks his shoulder from under Kane's grasp, pushes past him and stumbles away.

Kane lets him, even as his chest tightens.

Lets him because he doesn't have an answer to that. He can't tell Bellamy to stop, to rest, to give up - given if it's for the shortest time. He'd know what he would have done if someone had told him to give up on Abby.

Then Monty's rushing forward, grabbing his friend's arm as Bellamy's leg gives way under him and he staggers to lean against a boulder.

'I want to find her too.' Monty promises, worry and urgency in his voice. 'But look at your leg. You could die out here, we have no trail -'

 _'We can't lose Clarke!_ ' Bellamy explodes, head snapping towards the younger man.

His words crack the still forest air. The rawness and desperation in his tone stabs into Kane's chest. Bellamy stills for a second as if surprised that that damaged voice had come from him. Then he sags, turns his head to look at Kane, at Pike and Hannah who are quietly watching, silently begging them to understand.

Bellamy turns shakily back to Monty. 'We can't lose her.'

This time his words are pleading, pleading, pleading and they repeat themselves over and over again in Kane's head and he can only stand there and watch helpless as the strong break.

How can he fix this? How can he make this better for Bellamy? What comfort can he offer to a man who has lost the woman he loves? What comfort is there to offer?

His throat is dry and his chest aches for this boy, for the heart that is cracking before his eyes, the heart that does not understand fully why it is breaking and only knows the pain of falling behind, and he can't do anything to give Bellamy relief from that pain. Because there is nothing that can soothe this pain. Nothing except the woman lost.

God, Clarke.

Clarke.

Clarke.

Have we lost you, Clarke?

Have we failed you?

Hold on, Clarke - God, hold on - we won't leave you behind, just hold on.

'We'll find her, okay?' Monty is murmuring, his eyes fixed determinedly on Bellamy's. 'We will figure something out, I promise. But this isn't the way.'

Kane watches, breath held, as Bellamy stares back at Monty.

Listen to him, Bellamy. Please.

Then, with a last tortured look at the forest in front of him, Bellamy relents.

Behind Kane, Hannah breathes out, a soft sound of relief.

Monty braces himself under Bellamy's arm, taking on his weight. 'I've got you.'

Kane lets Monty do this for Bellamy even though Bellamy's weight will not be an easy burden to bear. He understands the need to help a loved one in the face of their pain. Monty has more strength than he is given credit for, is more solid than most people and his quiet strength is exactly what Bellamy needs right now.

He turns back to Pike and Hannah, sadness and compassion etched on their faces as they watch the two boys, and gives the order that stings his throat.

'Let's head back.'

****   
   
'Clarke's smart and she's resourceful.' Kane murmurs, wrapping a tourniquet as tightly as he dared around Bellamy's leg. 'They still have a way to go before they reach the Ice Nation. We'll go back, re-group and try again.' He glances up at the boy who's shaking slightly under the strain of holding still . Kane tries to offer some relief, some lightness, 'It's Clarke, she's not going to go easy. We'd probably find her halfway back to Arkadia by the time -'  
   
'We won't.' Bellamy bites out.  
   
'Bellamy -'  
   
'She's not going to try and get away.' the younger man snaps.  
   
There's enough harshness in his voice that Kane stares at Bellamy, hands stilling over his leg. 'What are you talking about?'  
   
Bellamy meets his eyes before they shift away as if unable to hold his gaze. He leans back heavily against the tree trunk, his head jerking back hard against the wood as he stares up into the canopy above them, a silent snarl twisting his face.  
   
'I fucked up, Kane.' Bellamy whispers, face pale under the brown skin. 'Jesus Christ, I fucked up.'  
   
Kane's stomach clenches as Bellamy closes his eyes. The pain in his leg is nothing compared to whatever is hounding him.  
   
'He had me on the ground in seconds.' Bellamy says harshly, opening dry burning eyes to meet Kane's. 'I was goddamn careless and the fucker was fast. He had me pinned with a sword to my throat in fucking seconds.'  
   
Kane shakes his head numbly. 'You're still alive. I don't understand.'  
   
But he does. He does understand and he knows what Bellamy is going to say next but he doesn't want -  
   
'Clarke traded her life for mine.' Bellamy grinds out and the words seem torn from his throat. 'She promised not to run, to stop fighting, if he let me live.'  
   
Kane bows his head. Closes his eyes. There is nothing he can say now in reassurance.  
   
Clarke was a survivor, a fighter. But, like Bellamy, she was a protector. Kane has no trouble believing that Clarke, bound tight with no way to fight, would bargain with everything she could offer. Kane understands that she would have done so for anyone she cared about. But something also told him that because it was Bellamy under that sword, her offer would have come that much faster, that instead of trying to negotiate, she would have thrown at the Grounder the best she had from the moment that sword was drawn.  
   
She bargained with her compliance and, in effect, her life.  
   
And Bellamy knew it.  
   
There was no way around it - the boy had fucked up.  
   
It has been a while, but Kane prays, begs, any higher deity that might exist that Clarke survives this. That she lives and returns to them. Because she is a girl that deserves so much more than what life has given her thus far. Because she has a heart big enough to encompass the world and a backbone of steel. Because she has a smile that brightens the dark. Because she is just too damn young to die. Because she still has words unspoken to her mother. Because it would break Abby. Because she is theirs. Because if she doesn't, Bellamy's already tenuous hold on whatever is keeping him together will slip.  
   
They have already lost too many good people to the ground.  
   
'You still think I did good?'  
   
Kane opens his eyes to see Bellamy watching him. His face is hard, cold and mocking but his eyes are ravaged and it is the raging pain in his eyes that Kane responds to.  
   
He ties off the tourniquet. Places a hand on Bellamy's shoulder and leans in. 'Leaders aren't always right,' he says quietly. 'but they do what they think is right. That's what you did.'  
   
Kane doesn't know why his words break through, but they do. Bellamy blinks and though his brows draw down and he huffs out a helpless laugh, his face has gentled into it's usual lines.  
   
'If Clarke d -'  
   
'If you had been in Clarke's place,' Kane interrupts, 'you would have made the same offer. Clarke knows that. I don't think she regrets her choice. You're worth saving, Bellamy.'  
   
When Bellamy opens his mouth, Kane squeezes his shoulder and he falls silent again.  
   
'We'll get Clarke back. She left the camp because of the lives she took - I know she wasn't the only one there, but she believes it was her choice. What makes you think she doesn't feel any relief that she has saved one without taking another? Especially if it is a life she cares about?' He chooses his next words carefully and watches the younger man's face, 'She cares about you.'  
   
Bellamy's eyes flicker and they shift away.  
   
And Kane knows he was correct earlier. Bellamy's feelings for Clarke Griffin are beyond simple. He's suspecting that Bellamy is just realising how deep they run.  
   
'She cares about everyone.' the younger man finally mutters.  
   
'True.' Kane allows and straightens. He turns to leave then pauses to glance at Bellamy over his shoulder. 'But something tells me she might care about you more.'  
   
He knows his words are true the moment they leave his mouth but he doesn't stop to see Bellamy's reaction.

He walks away, doesn't look back.  
   
****  
   
'I admire his tenacity.' mutters Pike.  
   
Kane doesn’t need to glance at the man beside him to know who he was talking about. 'Bellamy's certainly has that in spades.'  
   
'You need to rein him in.' Pike says quietly, putting up a consoling hand when Kane turns to him, 'I'm surprised he's still standing with that wound, let alone still going after Clarke and the Grounder - he's got determination, I'll give him that. But he went in unprepared, without back up. He almost got himself killed, could have gotten Clarke killed.'  
   
Kane knows Pike is right, knows he needs to bring Bellamy back from the edge before it's too late. But something about Pike's tone scrapes against his skin. 'You know the lengths desperation can push us to.'  
   
'I do.' Pike nods slowly. 'But if his actions are any indication, I also know that if that Bellamy was responsible for his woman's death, he'd never recover from that. You need to rein him in.'  
   
Silence.  
   
'I know.' Kane relents.  
   
'If it meant having my husband back,' Hannah says softly, watching Bellamy shift up against the trunk of a tree, jaw clenched against the pain, 'I would have walked days with a knife in my leg too. So, I'm not surprised he's still standing.'  
   
Kane means to correct their assumption on the nature of Clarke and Bellamy's relationship but the words don't come out. It's not an unreasonable conclusion to draw after everything they've witnessed. And in a way, Pike and Hannah were right. Because Clarke is bound to Bellamy in a way she isn't to anyone else. If Bellamy's desperation is anything to go by, the same can be said of him. The nature of a relationship does not have to be gauged by words - and words don't have to be spoken to for them to be heard.  
   
'They're not together.'  
   
The three turn to see Monty standing behind them, a canteen in his hands.  
   
The boy glances at Bellamy, 'It's not like that with them, I mean.' But he pointedly doesn't look again at Bellamy again and his brows draw down. 'And he's got a girlfriend.'  
   
Ah, that's correct.  
   
Kane had forgotten.  
   
When Pike and Hannah glance at him for confirmation, he tilts his head in a half nod.  
   
The other two fall quiet.  
   
'Oh.' Hannah whispers.  
   
Pike was more articulate.  
   
'Does Bellamy know that?' he asks wryly, scrubbing his face with a hand. 'Because I don't think he does.'  
   
'He's figuring it out.' Kane manages to say without gritting his teeth.  
   
'He's got a girlfriend.' Monty insists. 'And Bellamy really likes her.'  
   
Kane wonders if Monty knows that his words sound rehearsed, if he could hear the lie buried amongst the truth in his words.  
   
Pike leans forward. 'Monty -'  
   
'Gina's really nice.' the boy states, almost glaring now.  
   
Kane knows the girl, knows Bellamy had been seeing her for a while.  
   
Monty's right - Gina is nice. Strong, whip-smart, kind, pretty and she had enough of an edge to keep Bellamy interested. Bellamy hadn't been the only one interested in the bartender but she had chosen him. Gina could have been everything Kane would have chosen for Bellamy. The problem was, she wasn't Clarke Griffin - he saw that today. And Kane knows that Bellamy is beginning to understand that too.  
   
Jesus.  
   
Kane cards a hand through his hair in agitation.  
   
The boy had enough guilt on his shoulders - he really didn't need to add not caring about his girlfriend enough to the mess in his head.  
   
'He does like her.' Monty mutters, shifting Kane's attention back to him. 'He doesn't - I mean, I know she's not Clarke but -' He swallows the rest of his words and his panicked eyes fly to Bellamy, looking like for all the world that he had betrayed his friend.  
   
The three glance at each other.  
   
They know what this is.  
   
Hannah reaches out to take her son's hand. 'We're not implying that your friend is being unfaithful.' she says softly and Monty's shoulders relax . 'Just that sometimes love can be hard to see until it brings you to your knees.'  
   
Monty's lips twitch upwards in a cynical smile. 'Yeah, I've seen that all right. Maybe love isn't everything it's cut out to be.'  
   
'Losing your father almost broke me.' Hannah murmurs to her son, 'But I'd go through this pain again because it meant I had him for a while.' she squeezes Monty's hand, 'I hope one day, you'll be loved in the same way and never lose it.'  
   
Monty looks like he's about to argue back but then his face softens and he huffs out a laugh, stealing a shy glance at Kane and Pike. 'Thanks Mum. But our lives aren't exactly conductive to meeting new people.'  
   
Hannah's eyes smile. 'Then maybe you've already met your someone. You just need to open your eyes.'  
   
Kane offers Monty an encouraging smile and the boy heaves a breath.  
   
Life was more than just trying to survive.  
   
Even with the tragedy surrounding them and threat of war looming over their heads, or perhaps because of it, it was important that this generation holds on to anything that ties them to their humanity.  
   
'Right. Maybe.' Monty concedes and lifts the canteen. 'I better get this to Bellamy.'  
   
He walks off, shoulders tight, head bowed in thought.  
   
Kane breathes in and his eyes falls on Bellamy.  
   
When the strong break, prepare for war.  
   
Kane tears his eyes away, rotates his shoulders to ease their knots and tries to ignore the chill under his skin despite the warmth of the sun.  
   
Something is coming.  
   
War. Pain. Death.  
   
Whatever is coming, they'll have to brace for it.

But whatever is coming, Kane knows that if there is a possible way, however small, Clarke and Bellamy will always find a way back to each other.

There can't be any other outcome - no matter what comes to be, no matter what separates them, no matter how broken they become, as long as there is breath in their bodies, they will always come back full circle to each other.

It just makes sense.


End file.
